Make or break it
by therosegardens
Summary: Mara tries to save her friendship with Amber by avoiding Mick and creating a lie. Will it all work out in the end? Read to find out.


Mara sat alone in her dorm. Flipping through one of Amber's magazines. "What are you doing?" Amber said, entering the room.

"Just going through one of your magazines, whats wrong?" Mara asked.

"You always take my stuff. Do you have any limits?" Amber went off, "Sorry, but you're always messing up everything lately." She snatched her magazine back from Mara. "Mara, I try to be nice, but lately, you've been being ridiculous." She finished.

Mara didn't say a word. She just laid on her bed, turned off the light and tucked herself in her bed, "Night."

* * *

"G'night"Amber said sweetly.

"OH. MY. GOD." Patricia said from the table. She was outraged, she saw Nina in her blouse. "Why are YOU, wearing MY blouse?" Patricia confronted Nina.

"Because somebody hid my wardrobe!" Nina said.

"Who said it was me?" Patricia pretended it wasn't her.

"Can you please just give me back my clothes and you can get your blouse back. Okay." Nina walked past Patricia and sat at the table for lunch.

Fabian walked over to catch up with Nina when Mara stopped him, "Hey Fabian, do you think you can sit next to me today?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." He answered, "Why though?"

"Just want to try something new." She lied.

"Try something new? Okay." He replied.

* * *

Mara sat down, looking over at Amber and Mick, Amber gave her a look, mouthing the words, 'What are you doing?' Quick on her feet, Mara replied, mouthing the words, 'Fabian likes me.' Such a stupid lie, she thought to herself. Fabian has no interest in her at all. But she didn't want to interfere with Amber and Mick's relationship, or whatever they have going on. Mara believes that, as long as she keeps away from Mick, Amber would stop freaking out about everything she does and they can be best friends once again.

Mara walked back into her dorm to find Amber waiting for her, "You filthy liar." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Mara asked.

"Fabian has no interest in you at all." She said. 'Oh, God she found out!' Mara thought to herself, trying to think up of an excuse.

"He's in LOVE with you!" Amber said.

"What?" Mara was shocked, what was Amber talking about.

"I could totally see it in the way he was looking at you at lunch today!" Amber patted her side of her bed for Mara to sit.

"So do you like him too?" Amber asked.

"Uh.. not" Amber interrupted her.

"Don't try to deny it. You totally like him!" Amber pulled out her cellphone, but Mara made her put it down, "Whatever you're doing, please stop." She asked.

"So you would totally hate it if Mick and I fix you two up?" Amber asked.

'Yes! I don't even like him!' Mara thought to herself. "Yes. It's just too embarrassing." Mara lied.

"Aw, don't worry! You two would be totally lovey dovey adorable!" Amber said. She took out her cellphone once again and dialed for Mick. 'Oh, God. I better find Fabian before he hears this.' Mara thought.

* * *

Mara ran through the hall, trying to locate Fabian. When Patricia stopped her, "What's the rush, Mara?"

"Just looking for something." Mara said.

"Want me to help?" She asked.

"No, no. I'm good. I'm just retracing my steps... uh, do you know where Fabian is?" Mara asked.

"I saw him downstairs moments ago. But he looked like he was about to leave..." Mara rushed to the stairs when, Mick stopped her.

"Hello." Mick said, smiling at her. She stared at his chest, avoiding eye contact. He touched her cheek, moving it up, so she can see his face.

"Hi. I'm kind of busy." Mara explained.

"Looking for Fabian?" Mick asked.

"Amber told you, didn't she?" Mara tried to walk away, but he just wouldn't leave.

"What do you want Mick?" She asked.

"I know you were lying. May I ask you why?"

"It's complicated." Mara said.

"You can tell me, _Mara_" He said. 'Ugh' Mara thought, she hates to believe it, but she actually liked Mick, but her roommate, her best friend.

"I just can't be seen with you. Can't hang out. Can't talk. I made up that lie so then Amber wouldn't have to worry about us." Mara explained.

Mick laughed, "Who cares about Amber?"

"I do! You should too, you two have a thing going on!" Mara shouted.

"Shhh. No we don't, we're just hanging out. You have nothing to worry about." Mick told her, walking closer to Mara.

"Still, she likes you. A lot, actually. I can't jeopardize her chances with you." Mara stepped away from him slowly. She hit the end of the hall. She hit her back onto the wall. Mick held her hand, got closer, and closer and kissed her.

Amber opened the door of her dorm, to find her best friend and potential boyfriend, kissing. It crushed her, she left a crack in the door to see what was going on.

"You're so much better than, Amber." Mick told her.

"I can't do this. She's my friend." Mara cried. She walked over to her room, Amber shut the door quickly. Doing her best to act 'natural' before interrogating her so-called best friend.

* * *

"Come on, MARA!" Mick said. He scratched the back of his head and headed downstairs for a snack.

"Amber, I don't think you should date Mick." Mara walked in crying.

"Why, so you could steal him from under my fingertips, you pathetic little slag!" Amber accused her.

"What, no!" Mara said.

"I saw you two, snogging out there." Amber said.

"I stopped him, I kept telling him, I couldn't do this to you!" Mara explained.

"Well you did. You did it! So this thing with Fabian, it's a lie isn't it?" Amber asked, Mara nodded.

"Ridiculous. I don't even know who you are anymore." Amber said.

"I'm your friend. I would never do this to you." Mara cried.

"Not anymore." Amber grabbed her jacket and walked out of their dorm.

* * *

Mara fell onto of her bed and cried. Her cries were so loud, the room next door could here.

"What's that noise?" Nina asked Patricia.

"What, the annoying thing you're doing with your mouth or whatever that dying girl noise is?" Patricia replied.

"I guess the dying girl noise..." Nina answered.

"I don't know. You go check." Patricia told her. So she did.

Nina walked out of her dorm and over to Amber and Mara's.

Knock, knock. Mara heard, "GO. AWAY." She yelled.

"It's just me, Nina. Is everything okay?" Nina asked.

"GO AWAY!" Mara repeated.

"Okay. Well whatever happened, I hope you feel better." Nina said, walking away from the door.

Nina avoided going back to her dorm. Patricia and her weren't getting along still. Nina walked downstairs to find Mick and Amber fighting.

"So you're telling me, Mara didn't make the first move? That she doesn't want to do anything with you, for my sake?" Amber clarified.

"Yes." Mick answered.

"I'll be back." Amber ran up the stairs to apologize to Mara. "Shoot! I forgot my keys. Mara!" Amber knocked on the door several times.

Mara got up from her bed and opened the door for Amber who quickly gave her a hug. "I AM SO SORRY, I EVER DOUBTED YOU!" Amber said. "Mick told me what happened. I'm so sorry... we're... we're you crying?" She asked Mara, who looked like she just got back from hell.

"Kind of." Mara admitted.

"I am SO sorry. Can you forgive me?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, it was just a common misunderstanding." Mara replied.

**A/N: I hope you like it. I already LOVE House of Anubis! I'm totally loving the whole Mick, Amber & Mara love triangle. **


End file.
